Artemis
Artemis is the Greek virgin goddess of the hunt, wilderness, wild animal, the Moon, chastity, and childbirth. She and her twin brother Apollo are known as the "Twin Archers." She is depicted as the goddess who drives the moon chariot across the sky at night - a job she received when Selene, the original moon goddess, faded due to being downsized by the Romans. Artemis is one of the most respected of all the ancient Greek deities. Her handmaidens are known as the Hunters of Artemis, a group of young women that have turned their back from the company of men and have pledged themselves to the goddess. Her Roman counterpart is Diana. History Birth and Travel to Olympus While the Titaness Leto was pregnant with the God Zeus' children, his wife Hera infuriated for her husband's constant cheating and cursed his lover to wander the earth without finding a place to give birth. After travelling for a long time, the floating island of Delos gave sanctuary to Leto as the nature spirits there welcomed her. Through the help of all the goddesses, who begged Hera to allow Eileithyia, her own daughter and goddess of childbirth, to come to Leto. She finally gave birth to the goddess Artemis on the seventh day of the seventh month. Almost immediately, she grew to the size of a six-year-old girl and helped deliver her twin brother, Apollo, nine days later. Seeing that it took days and nights to help her mother give birth to Apollo, the young goddess was so affected by this that she swore to be virgin and that she didn't like men after that. Four days later, Python was sent to Hera to chase the twins' mother, so Apollo petitioned Hephaestus for a golden bow and a set of arrows which he used to kill the dragon. Following this, Artemis asked her aunt Hestia to take her to Mount Olympus so she could meet with her father, Zeus. He lovingly embraced her with open arms and swore on the River Styx to grant her anything as a birthday present. Artemis requested to be an eternal maiden, a silver bow and a set of arrows, a band of followers, and hunting dogs. She became the goddess of the Hunt and wilderness, as well as patron of pregnant women and the young. The Elder Cyclopes forged Artemis' silver bow and arrows, while Pan provided her with hunting dogs. Her followers consisted of about eighty maiden girls who varied from mortals or nymphs, twenty of whom hunted with the goddess personally. Capture of the Golden Deer Needing wild animals to pull her chariot, Artemis and her Hunters decided to capture a herd of five golden deer. The nymph Britomartis was the Hunters' most skilled trapper, who used her abilities to set snares and concealed nets. The Hunters made noise to scare off the regular deer, while four of the five golden ones charged straight into the traps and were harnessed for Artemis' chariot. The fifth and smartest of the golden deer escaped, later becoming known as the Ceryneian Hind. She was given Artemis' blessing and protection from other hunters. First Giant War During the First Giant War, Artemis was notable for defeating Otis and Ephialtes, the Alodai twins. The Giants planned on attacking Olympus by stacking their makeshift mountains on top of each other, with Ephialtes intending to seize Hera as his wife, and Otis having Artemis. Having gotten word of this, Artemis charged down the mountain and struck the Alodai twins with arrows. They tried impaling her with their spears, but Artemis was too fast for either of them. She tricked Otis and Ephialtes into killing each other by running between them and dodging at the last moment just as they stabbed at her, causing the twins to kill each other instead. Kalydonian Boar Hunt When King Oineus of Kalydon forgot to honor Artemis at harvest time, the enraged goddess summoned a monstrous boar which she unleashed upon the fields of Kalydon, killing many animals and people in the process. Oineus consulted his son Meleager, who suggested launching a great hunt to appease Artemis. All the best hunters in Greece were summoned to participate in the Kalydonian Boar Hunt, though Artemis didn't make it easy on them. Mopsos, the strongest spear-thrower in Greece, tried killing the monster by launching his spear at it, but Artemis made it bounce harmlessly off the boar. Another hunter named Ankaios charged at it with a double-bladed ax, but died when the boar rammed his tusk straight into Ankaios' crotch. It was Prince Meleager who finally managed to kill the monster with help from his friends, but it wasn't enough to please Artemis. She made the other hunters envious and a full-scale civil war erupted when fighting broke out over who really deserved credit for killing the Kalydonian Boar. Punishing Actaeon One night, a hunter by the name of Actaeon stumbled upon Artemis and the Hunters bathing. At the sight of the naked goddess, Actaeon immediately fell in love with Artemis and revealed his presence to her. He declared his desire to marry her, though this incited her rage when Actaeon said "he must have her". As punishment, Artemis transformed Actaeon into a deer and had him killed by his own hunting dogs when she stirred them from sleep. Encounter with Sipriotes Sipriotes was an unfortunate boy who spotted Artemis bathing. Unlike Actaeon, Sipriotes fell to his knees and begged Artemis for mercy. Having gazed upon her naked form, Artemis would have killed Sipriotes, but she decided to give him the option of becoming female to live due to her position as the protector of young children. Left with no other choice, Sipriotes was changed into a girl by Artemis and joined the Hunters. Seduction of Kallisto Artemis' favorite follower was Kallisto, a beautiful nymph who caught Zeus' attention. He appeared to her in Artemis' form and tried seducing her, but confused Kallisto rejected his advances. Zeus decided to reveal his true self and had his way with her, fathering a child in the process. One day after a long hunt, Artemis and the Hunters decide to go swimming. When Kallisto was reluctant to join them, Artemis discovered the pregnancy and demanded to know who took her maidenhood. When Kallisto told her it was Zeus disguised as Artemis herself, the goddess was unable to do much because of her father's power. Declaring that she would have allowed Kallisto to go peacefully and settle into a new life, Artemis transformed the sobbing girl into a bear and told her to leave or face death. Kallisto eventually gave birth to a human son by the name of Arkas, but was later killed by hunters. Upon death, Zeus honored her in the stars by making her the constellation Ursa Major. Orion Following the incident with Kallisto, Artemis befriended the Giant Orion, former royal hunter of the King of Chios. He settled on Delos after he had his sight restored by Hephaestus with mechanical eyes, where Artemis allowed him to join her Hunters as the first ever male due to his impressive hunting abilities and archery. Apollo who drove Orion crazy for being close to his sister, in fear she would break her vows of maidenhood. One day, the giant got carried away with hunting so much that he began killing harmless animals, even declaring that "he will kill all the animals in the world". This didn't sit well with the Hunters' way of life, nor with his mother Gaea. His claims stirred her from slumber, sending a massive scorpion that killed her son with its poisonous stinger. Artemis found his body shortly thereafter. Greatly saddened by the death of yet another friend, she made Orion into a constellation with a scorpion to immortalize his story. Hippolytos Hippolytos was a charming, handsome crown prince and legacy who had no interest in romance whatsoever. His passion for hunting made Artemis accept him into the Hunt, though her followers were rather hesitant at the thought of having an attractive male among their ranks. However, Hippolytos never tried anything romantic with the Hunters. His asexuality and aromanticism greatly enraging the love goddess Aphrodite, who manipulated his and his father King Theseus's emotions when he returned home to visit his family. The two got into an argument about Hippolytos marrying and having children, despite the latter insisting to remain with Artemis, which resulted in Theseus drawing a sword and striking Hippolytos dead. Upon hearing of her friend's death, a devastated Artemis promptly rushed to Hippolytos' tomb and carried his deceased body to Asclepius, her nephew and the best physician in all of Greece. She requested that Asclepius revive him from the dead and he did so with Physician's Cure. However, this had immediate repercussions, as Aphrodite complained to Zeus about Hippolytos' revival along with Hades, as it could possibly cause chaos in both the mortal world and the Underworld. Zeus appeased his aunt and brother by personally striking down Asclepius with a thunderbolt, but Apollo was angered and devastated by his favorite son's death and killed one of the younger Cyclopes who forged Zeus' thunderbolts in retaliation. To prevent a feud, Asclepius was resurrected and made into a god, but Hades forbid him from ever resurrecting the dead again. Fortunately, Artemis protected Hippolytos and had him sent off to Italy, where he lived to an old age as a priest to one of her sacred shrines. Punishing Niobe When Queen Niobe of Thebes insulted Leto (mother of Apollo and Artemis)by saying her children were more numerous and better overall, an enraged Artemis shot arrows at Niobe's seven daughters, while Apollo shot arrows at Niobe's seven sons. In an act of mercy, the gods only left alive to the Queen's youngest daughter and finally turned Niobe into stone. ''Percy Jackson and the Olympians The Titan's Curse Along with the Hunters of Artemis, Artemis help Percy Jackson and his friends when they face the manticore, Dr. Thorn, at Westover Hall. She then goes on a mission west to hunt the Ophiotaurus, promising Percy that she will look for Annabeth Chase, who had been taken by the manticore. , a man whom Artemis respects.]] Whilst hunting, Artemis is captured by the General Atlas, being used to lure Percy and his friends west, alongside Annabeth. By the time she was captured, Annabeth was holding the sky. Artemis couldn't simply stand by and watch a young maiden die, so she takes the sky from Annabeth, incapacitating her as Atlas had hoped. As Percy, Thalia Grace, and Zoë Nightshade arrive to rescue her, Percy takes the sky from Artemis so she can fight Atlas, as Percy, even aided by Zoë, was no match for the Titan. Although she was exhausted from holding the sky, Artemis was able to hold her own against the Titan General during their battle and ultimately manages to force Atlas back, eventually pushing him back under the sky as Percy rolls out of the way. Zoë then dies from the stab wound and gash that Ladon gave her. In honor of her memory, Artemis creates a constellation of her in the sky. Artemis, Percy, Thalia and Annabeth return to Mount Olympus for the winter solstice. She is the first to suggest plans for war preparations against the Titans, appearing fair and honest as she is horrified at the vote of whether or not to destroy Percy, as he risked his life for them and stands up for him against the other Olympians when they vote. The Battle of the Labyrinth When Percy is fighting Geryon, the only way to defeat him was with an arrow (to kill Geryon all three bodies must be killed at the same time). Being a terrible shot, Percy asks Artemis and Apollo to guide his arrow and the arrow manages to kill Geryon. As thanks, Percy offers a part of Geryon's barbecue to the gods after defeating the three-headed giant. Percy later learns that it was Hera that guided his arrow, not the archer twins. The Last Olympian Artemis appears again when she battles Typhon. Her hunters help the campers of Camp Half-Blood fight against Kronos' army. One of her hunters, Thalia, had a statue of Hera fall on her legs during the Battle of Manhattan. In the council, after Kronos was defeated, Artemis convinced Hades to send her deceased Hunters to the Underworld realm of Elysium and congratulates Thalia on defending Manhattan. The Heroes of Olympus The Lost Hero Artemis is noted to be one of the gods who disagreed with Zeus' decision to close Olympus. She sent out her Hunters to search for Percy, showing that she was still interfering in mortal affairs. The Son of Neptune When Percy sees Mount Tam, Hazel Levesque tells him about how Camp Jupiter attacked the Titan base there. Percy remembers another time he was there with Artemis, Zoë, and Thalia fighting Atlas, but he couldn't remember their names and the memory soon leaves him. She is also mentioned by Hylla as she explains to Hazel the difference between the Hunters and the Amazons. The Mark of Athena Along with most of the other Olympians, Artemis was incapacitated (with her personality split between her and her Roman form Diana) after Leo was manipulated by Gaea into shooting upon Camp Jupiter from the ''Argo II. ''The House of Hades When Percy sees her grandfather, the Titan Koios, he notes that he has Artemis's cold eyes. The Blood of Olympus After Leo, Frank, and Hazel travel to the island of Delos to find the final ingredient to the Physician's Cure from Apollo, the group is greeted by Artemis, who warns them about the onagers acquired by Octavian. When Reyna finally manages to place the ''Athena Parthenos on Half-Blood Hill with the help of six pegasi, golden light ripples across the ground, seeping warmth into the bones of both Greek and Roman demigods and curing all of the Olympians (including Artemis) of their split personalities. As a result, Artemis and Apollo promptly leave Delos to participate in the final battle with the Giants in Athens. The twins help slay quite a few Giants with their arrows, after which Hades sends their bodies back to Tartarus by opening up abysses after each Giant is killed. After the battle, Artemis attempts to soothe the rage of her father Zeus, who is determined to punish Hera and Apollo for letting another Gigantomachy happen. She watches as Zeus hurls the Argo II all the way back to Camp Half-Blood. ''The Trials of Apollo The Hidden Oracle Artemis was mentioned by her brother numerous times, and wonder if their father threatened her if she tried to make any form of contact with him. ''The Dark Prophecy It is revealed that Zeus has prohibited Artemis from contacting her brother or ordering her Hunters to help him. Despite this, Artemis secretly sends Britomartis and other hunters to help Apollo on his quest. ''The Burning Maze Apollo mentioned his twin sister when stating he misses her. Personality Artemis is a calm, reserved and reasonable being, but also stoic, serious and extremely pragmatic. She doesn't frequently lose her temper and speaks reasonably with others, even demigods like Percy Jackson. Unlike her twin, Artemis is less "easy-going" and more focused with a much greater understanding of mortals than most of the other Olympians, much like her half-brother Hermes. She is an independent goddess who prefers the company of her hunters and animals to even that of other gods, loves hunting in the forests and is associated with the moon, passing all nights outdoors. Artemis is among the more sympathetic and selfless Olympians, weighting individuals by their actions and choices as opposed to their potential. She possesses a deep caring for maidens, especially for the ones whom she presides over, and doesn't discriminate when selecting girls to join her ranks, allowing mortals, demigods and even nymphs to become Hunters. This is seen with Zoë Nightshade, a daughter of the Titan Atlas whom the goddess chose as her lieutenant. She also refuses to allow Percy to take the weight of the sky for fear that he isn't strong enough. Her father Zeus has never been able to be angry with her long since she has the ability to charm him into forgiving her, being the one who managed to somewhat soothe his rage in ''The Blood of Olympus. She also gets along quite well with her half-sister Athena due to their similar personalities and both being Virgin Goddesses. Although she is reasonable, Artemis holds a general dislike of most men. She does acknowledge and respect those who prove themselves to her though, including Orion, Hippolytus, and Percy Jackson. The ones that Artemis doesn't respect (and neither respect her) suffer horribles consequences: In Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, she transforms Actaeon into a stag after he saw her naked, though many women in that situation would have assumed that Actaeon planned to rape her and she defended herself accordingly. However, she was far more merciful to an apologetic Sipriotes due to being the protector of young youths and maidens, instead permanently changed the young man's gender. Though rarely, Artemis acts out in anger whenever her wishes were disobeyed, especially if anyone transgressed against the animals that were sacred to her. In The Titan's Curse, it is said she likes to turn boys who see the Hunters' camp into jackalopes. Artemis' dark side is mostly shown in Percy Jackson's Greek Gods: She banished Kallisto from among her Huntresses and transformed her into a large bear for not coming forward and tell the goddess about Zeus' seduction and pregnancy, ruthlessly killed all seven of Queen Niobe's daughters after she insulted her mother Leto, and unleashed a huge, ferocious boar on the fields of Kalydon because King Oineus forgot to honor her at harvest time, which made the subsequent Kalydonian Hunt extra hard for the hero Maleager and induced a subsequent full-scale civil war after the boar's death. All these actions shows a formidable capacity for carrying grudges, much like her uncle Hades. Appearance Percy Jackson's Greek Gods ''describes Artemis as an extremely beautiful goddess, lovelier than all her attendants, being tall and well-built body. She has shoulder-length raven-black hair, and striking silver-grey eyes that could easily intimidate when she was angry. The other novels depict Artemis as a beauty, though there are some inconsistencies with this description of her: In The Titan's Curse, Artemis was portrayed as a girl of the average age of her Hunters - around twelve or thirteen -, with a face of such beaty that it made Percy catch his breath, cold and bright eyes as silvery yellow as the winter more, and auburn hair gathered back in a ponytail. In ''The Blood of Olympus, Artemis was depicted as a young girl of about thirteen and dark hair pulled back into a ponytail. She also wore black leggings and a silver tunic. In The Dark Prophecy, Apollo notes that Artemis never seems to assume a form any older than twenty years old. The differences in Artemis's physical description throughout the novels could be attributed to the fact that she has the ability to assume any shape she desired, though it must be noted that she retains her incredible beauty and grace no matter what physical manifestation she adopts. Diana Artemis can change her aspect into her Roman counterpart of Diana. As Diana, she becomes more disciplined, militaristic, and warlike, as most Roman gods tend to be. The Greeks envisioned Artemis as an independent and vigorous goddess of the wilderness and hunt while the Romans depicted Diana more closely associated as the goddess of the moon than her Greek form. Diana lays claim to the witches instead of hunters. Even today, Wiccans still worship Diana as a symbol of powerful femininity. Diana has been known to turn her opponents into animals, it brings a quick end to arguments.https://www.readriordan.com/2018/12/13/artemis-vs-diana/ Abilities As a daughter of Zeus, Artemis is an extremely powerful goddess. Due to her considerable influence and followers, she bears a greater level of worship than most of the Olympians, contributing to her powers greatly. Only the elder Olympians and perhaps Athena and Apollo surpass her. *'Enhanced Hunting': As the Goddess of Hunting, Artemis is an unrivaled master of hunting and tracking. She has the same advanced hunting powers her Hunters have but extremely increased. As a result, she can help heroes more directly, since wild animals and monsters are in her domain. **'Hunting Precision': She has enhanced speed, aim, and precision since she was able to split the Manticore's spikes in midair. **'Animal Replenishing': She can replenish the animals she kills. **'Camouflage': She has a dynamic camouflage ability. **'Hunting Transfiguration': She can transform ordinary things, objects and creatures into things associated with hunting. In Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, she transforms Actaeon into a stag and Kallisto into a brown bear. In The Titan's Curse, she transformed a helicopter and the mortals piloting it into a flock of ravens. *'Prowess in Battle': Artemis is shown to be extremely formidable in battle for her amazing agility and impeccable expertise with archery and long hunting knives. Her skill allowed her to hold her own and ultimately prevail against the stronger Titan General Atlas, even though she was exhausted and not at peak due to having held up the sky while Atlas had a greater weapon, a truly amazing feat considering that both Percy and Zoe weren't match for Atlas, although he did at first had the upper hand and Artemis bested him through a sneak attack. Due to her skill in battle, she was trusted by Zeus to kill any powerful monsters Kronos would try to recruit in'' The Titan's Curse. **'Archery: As the Goddess of Archery, Artemis is an extremely skilled archer. As revealed in Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, her arrows strike anyone, no matter how far they are. Her aim was so incredibly precise that she was able to split the Manticore's spikes mid-air with her arrows. She also excels in other target-shooting-based activities, such as basketball. Artemis' skills are only rivaled by her brother Apollo and the Giant Orion. **'''Strategy (limited): Although not so much like her half-sister Athena, Arteis is very tactical in combat, utilizing certain advantages that she possesses effectively against enemies, such as transforming into a number of animals to elude Atlas. *'Wilderness Manipulation': As the Goddess of the Wilderness, Artemis has absolute control overthe plants and animals in her domain. **'Chlorokinesis': Although she isn't quite as powerful in this regard as her aunt Demeter or her half-brother Dionysus, she has absolute control over the plants in her domain as the Goddess of the Wilderness. She has power over any forest and its surroundings, controlling every aspect from its trees to the wind and so on, as shown in The Titan's Curse. **'Atmokinesis': In The Titan's Curse, Percy observed that "the weather seemed to bend to her will." She was able to halt the wind and snow at least in the immediate vicinity of the Hunt. **'Animal Authority': As the Goddess of Wild Animals, she has divine authority over them, primarily over her loyal wolves, hawks, and stags. In Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, she unleashed a huge and fierce boar upon the fields of Kalydonia. ***'Animal Communication': She can communicate with animals. *'Shape-Shifting': She can turn into any animal, as shown in her duel with Atlas when she fluidly transforms into a tiger, a gazelle, a bear, and a falcon. *'Lunarkinesis': As the Goddess of the Moon, Artemis has absolute control and divine authority over the Moon. **'Photokinesis': As the Goddess of the Moon, she has absolute control over moonlight. ***'Moonlight Rays': She can shoot shafts of moonlight, shown in the gods' battle with Typhon in The Last Olympian. ***'Teleportation': She travels through waves of light that can even blind people. ***'Enhanced Vision': She can see clearly in the dark. *'Constellations Creation': Artemis can transform people into groups of stars once they have passed. This include Orion in Percy Jackson's Greek Gods and Zoë Nightshade in The Titan's Curse. *'Power Bestowal': Artemis is capable of granting eternal life, supernatural hunting and apparently superhuman physical abilities greater than that of a demigod to those who agree to swear that they will forsake men and pledge themselves to her. According to many myths, her Hunters are nymphs and she is the source of their lifeforce. Should they break their vow, she can simply and effortlessly strip them of their immortality as well as the other powers she grants. *'Immortality Reversal (possibly)': Artemis is apparently able to take away a goddess' immortality, such as Hemithea, who became a minor goddess before joining the Hunters. However, this may only be a condition of her vow. *'Amokinesis Immunity': As a virgin goddess, Artemis is almost completely immune to Aphrodite's ability to arouse romantic love and passion in others, as well as Cupid's infamous romantic arrows. The handsome Orion was the only man that she ever had any romantic feelings for, as shown in Percy Jackson's Greek Gods. *'Gender Reassignment': As seen in Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, she permanently transformed the young Sipriotes into a maiden, in an act of mercy, after he accidentally witnessed the virgin goddess bathing. Symbols The goddess Artemis' symbols are the following: * Bow and arrows. * All the wild animals, but especially deer - her sacred animals -, stags, bears, guinea fowl, bee, snakes and hunting dogs. * The crescent moon (or the full moon). * Her sacred colors are silver (which represents the moon), white (which represents purity) and green (which represents the forests). * Some of her sacred plants are the flowering almond, hazel, ranunculus, honeysuckle, thistle, the fir tree and the cypress tree (the last symbol represents grief and mourning, relating to Artemis because she could bring terrible diseases such as leprosy, although she also was associated with healing). * Some of her sacred gems and metals are moonstone, quartz, crystal, silver, turquoise, iron, aluminum, and diamonds. Relationships Apollo , her twin]] Artemis acts distant and annoyed with Apollo, probably because her distaste for men and being so carefree compared to her more serious attitude. Despite this, the twins participated in many battles and wars through their lives side by side. Though the two often argue, Artemis and Apollo show a strong bond between siblings, as depicted in The Titan's Curse when Apollo breaks the law in helping Percy to save Artemis. Also, in The Dark Prophecy, Artemis secretly sends her Hunters and Britomartis to help Apollo on his quest. Leto Along with her twin brother, Artemis shows a great love for and protection over their mother, Leto, who risked her life and lived in hiding while travelling around the world in order to give birth to her children. An example of the siblings's love for their mother is shown in Percy Jackson's Greek Gods when Queen Niobe of Thebes insulted Leto, so both twins sought revenge by personally killing Niobe's children - Artemis shot down her seven daughters and Apollo her seven sons, though the goddess spared the Queen's youngest daughter. It is said that the gods eventually took pity on Niobe, finally turning her into stone instead. The Hunter of Artemis The Hunters are Artemis' handmaidens, young maidens who pleged their loyalty to the goddess and often hunt at her side. They are the closest thing to children Artemis has, given the gift of immortality - rather technically the gift of eternal youth and immunity to illness -, the skill in archery, and superhuman strength, speed and dexterity. The Hunters had a choice whether to be this way or remain normal, but they mustn't fall in love or more specifically lose her maidenhood, for she loses her immortal life as a result. While the Hunters cannot die of natural causes, they can be killed in battle. Zoë Nightshade Zoë was the former lieutenant of the Hunters, which shows how much Artemis respects and appreciates her follower. Zoë was fiercely loyal to the goddess ever since she became a Huntress, going on the quest because she desperately wanted to save Artemis despite knowing that she would be the one to "perish by a parent's hand". During Zoë's death, Artemis was so upset that she flickered with silver light. The goddess turned her beloved follower into a constellation-"the Huntress"- depicting a girl with a bow running across the night sky. , her lieutenant and half-sister]] Thalia Grace Artemis and Thalia are half-sisters, both being daughters of Zeus. They share a warrior, determinated and adventurous attitude, though Thalia doesn't share Artemis and the Hunters' disdain for boys. When first offered a position in the Hunt, Thalia refused, likely because of Luke Castillan, her friend and romantic interest. However, Thalia took over as first lieutenant after her predecessor, Zoë Nightshade, died. At the end of The Titan's Curse, Percy noted that Artemis acted as if she didn't initially know what to make of Thalia, but seemed to sympathize with her when the demigod looked her in the eye. Thalia is very loyal to her mistress, even seeing her as a maternal figure. Kallisto As revealed in Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, Kallisto was Artemis's best friend and one of her most loyal followers. After Zeus cornered the nymph and fathered her child, Kallisto tried and failed to hide it from the goddess, who became angry at her follower. Despite it wasn't the nympth's fault but her more powerful father's, Artemis felt betrayed for Kallisto's lies, thus turning her former best friend into a brown bear. Orion Orion was one of the rare males to gain Artemis' favor, her rival in archery along with her brother, and the only man to ever gain her romantic affection. He was a rare exception to the goddess' exclusively female group of hunters, accompanying them at hunting by her side. Though the two were in love, he respected her vow of remaining virgin. When Orion died, a saddened Artemis made him into a constellation to show her love and respect for him. However, they became bitter rivals when Orion was came back to life and manipulated by Gaea, targeting the Amazons and her Hunters. Percy Jackson Percy seems to be one of the few male heroes that Artemis approves of. She seems to know of his deeds before The Titan's Curse , which results in her not turning him into a jackalope when they first meet. The goddess views her cousin as mildly amusing and tolerates his ignorance in some cases. However, Artemis' respect for Percy grew when he saved her and Annabeth Chase from the weight of the sky to allow her to fight Atlas. This act played into part when she voted heavily to reward the heroes when the other gods voted for their deaths. She called him a 'man' instead of a 'boy' afterwards. In The Lost Hero, Artemis secretly sent her Hunters on a mission to find Percy and bring him back to Olympus, showing her respect. Film ''The Lightning Thief as Artemis]] Artemis was played by Ona Grauer in ''The Lightning Thief. She was only seen once in the film, in the throne room of Olympus on the Summer solstice. Trivia *According to Greek mythology, Artemis spent most of her time roaming the forests with her nymphs. She was described as both hunting animals and protecting them. **In the Iliad, she is referred to as potnia theron ("the mistress of wild animals". In art, she is often depicted as being accompanied by a stag or hunting dog. *According to one source, she was born a day before Apollo and then served as a guardian to him, which provided a context for her desire to protect and nurture. **That is why she is the protector of chastity and the nurturer of the young. *In myth, she armed herself with a silver bow and silver arrows made by either Hephaestus or the Cyclopes. *Being the goddess of the hunt, she has a collection of furs belonging to many creatures, some of which may be extinct as Percy didn't know some of them that were hanging in her tent. *In myth, the sole reason Artemis was sometimes considered a goddess of the moon was because others perceived her to be either Selene or Hecate. *She has placed two people in the stars: Orion and Zoë, though one source says Zeus put Orion in the stars at Artemis' requests. *Artemis was an important figure in the lives of women, especially when it came to marriage and young creatures. *Though she is said to be the protector of young women, she is said to have been appeased of crimes by the sacrifice of young women, such as Agamemnon's daughter, Iphigenia. **However, some versions say the goddess took Iphigenia from the pyre seconds before it was lit without Agamemnon or his men being aware. This is supported by the fact that Iphigenia appears among the Hunters in The Dark Prophecy. Artemis could have only pretended to want young women sacrificed while secretly rescuing them, not just from the pyres but from whatever society they lived in. *Artemis is one of only three current Olympians who is a virgin. *She is the only one of the Virgin Goddesses without complete immunity to Aphrodite's power to arouse romantic love in others, as she had once developed feelings for Orion. *The Temple of Artemis at Ephesus was considered one of the Seven Wonders of the Ancient World. *She also has temples and shrines in Olympus, as seen in The Last Olympian when Thalia stated this after seeing Kronos destroy a shrine to Artemis. *A minor planet, (105) Artemis, a lunar crater, the Artemis Chasma and the Artemis Corona (both on Venus) have all been named after her. *Diana, a crater on the moon, is named after her Roman counterpart. *78 Diana, an asteroid, is named after her Roman counterpart. *Her Norse equivalents are Skaði and Ullr. *Her Egyptian equivalents (in terms of attributes) are Khonsu, Pakhet and Neith. *It is revealed in The Hidden Oracle that Apollo is four thousand, six hundred and twelve years old. Since he and Artemis are twins, this means that Artemis is the same age. *She, her twin brother, her mother Leto, her maternal uncle Lelantos and her cousin Aura are all well renowned for their archery skills, although she and her brother far surpass the others. *She is the only goddess that is described as having auburn hair. Gallery Artemis Statue.jpg|Artemis Statue LCA4UGWUSCADYI45XCA11GHYGCAMIartemis.jpg|Bust of Artemis Artemis 1.jpg|Statue of Artemis 300px-Miniaturk_009.jpg|Temple of Artemis, dedicated to her. Artemis and the hunters statue.jpg|Artemis and the Hunters Staue artemis-apollo-demeter-film.jpg|Artemis in the movie TwelveOlympians.jpg Artemis' tent GN.jpg Olympians GN.jpg fr:Artémis Category:Females Category:Goddesses (Greek) Category:Olympians Category:Virgin Goddesses (Greek) Category:Immortals (CHB) Category:Children of Zeus Category:Twins Category:LGBT+ Category:The Titan's Curse characters Category:The Last Olympian characters Category:The Blood of Olympus characters Category:Percy Jackson's Greek Gods characters Category:The Lightning Thief Movie Characters Category:Sisters Category:Power Bestowers